La Mascara
by JoLuRoO
Summary: ¿Qué hace uno cuando tiene que poner punto final a su historia?
1. A Escondidas

_Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de las clamp, yo solo los tome prestados._

_Disfrútenlo._

_**A Escondidas.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_A escondidas… pero te encuentro._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿y que aras ahora, Fye?- su voz, mas que en pregunta, lo hacía por interés, a Kurogane le importaba mucho saber que es lo que sucedía en mi vida y sobre todo que hiciera lo correcto.

-no lo se Kuropin- no podía faltar mis apodos que aunque no lo demuestra, se que le gustan, -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-n-no por na-nada- dijo mirando al suelo

-de hecho- murmure, -creo que ahora llegan unos objetos que pertenecían a mi abuelo…-

-el que falleció- interrumpió Kurogane.

-si-

-lo si-siento-

-gracias, pero ya te dije que no te tienes que disculpar cada vez que toquemos ese tema-

Kurogane no contesto, era lo que tenia que hacer ahora, guardar silencio.

El camino hacia mi casa, era realmente corto, no necesitaba de ningún trasporte para poder llegar. Solo era cuestión de caminar enseguida de mi mejor _amigo _Kurogane.

El término _amigo_ llega por el solo hecho de que, ambos sabíamos, que para nosotros, eso ya había pasado. Para mi el era mas que un amigo, el era la persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo, con el quería ir a todas partes, lo necesitaba, mas que el aire que respiro. Era en todo lo que podía pensar, _Kurogane, Kurogane, Kurogane y mas… _pero era la verdad.

Llegamos a mi casa, era la primera en el camino. Afuera estaba un camión de mudanza, y dos hombres bajaban unas cuantas cajas del camión. Observe bajar una, dos, tres y cuatro cajas. Al ver la cuarta caja, una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo. Una especie de escalofrío, se sentía muy helado, como si el calor nunca hubiera existido.

-¿Qué sucede Fye?- por un segundo me olvide que Kurogane estaba a mi lado, -te ves extraño-

-no sucede nada- mentí, -sigamos.

Nos encontrábamos en la puerta de entrada, solo estaban las cuatro cajas, ahora se veían aun más pequeñas, al parecer no traían la gran cosa. Kurogane no subió el escaloncito, tal quería decir que ya se iba a ir. Solo levante mi brazo y lo despedí con una gran sonrisa esperando su regreso.

Mi casa estaba vacía, mi padre Ashura no estaba en este momento, solo en la mesa de la entrada dejo una nota que yo murmuraba en mi mente:

_Querido hijo, por el momento no me encuentro. Salí fuera de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo, por favor si llegan las cajas de tu abuelo, súbelas al ático y por lo que mas quieras no saques nada de esas cajas, son cosas privadas de tu abuelo y a el no le gustaría que las andes por ahí mirando lo que no es tuyo._

_Atte: Tu padre Ashura._

_PD: no te olvides de alimentar al perro._

Tome la nota y la deje donde estaba antes, primero que nada fui a mi habitación a dejar la mochila, subí los escalones y entre a mi habitación. Solo me la quite y la tire encima de mi cama. De nuevo tuve que bajar aquellas escaleras, entre a la cocina y me serví un baso de agua. Después espere a que los señores del camión de mudanza se fuera para subir las cajas.

De tanto hablar, decidir si eran las cajas correctas, un poco de flojera, un baso de agua y después de firmar, por fin, los señores se retiraron de mi casa. Duraron alrededor de 30 a 45 minutos. En ese tiempo pude haber hecho muchas cosas. Cargue aquellas pequeñas pero pesadas cajas hacia la sala, ahí aguardaría a mi _ayuda_.

Después de una hora preparando mi comida, me senté en el sofá de la sala. Pensaba en demasiadas cosas, ¿A dónde fue mi padre? ¿Por qué las cajas estaban tan pesadas? ¿Qué llevaban adentro? ¿Por qué no podía ver? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde estaba Kurogane? A esta hora ya debería estar aquí. Tome mi teléfono celular, busque un contacto y le puse la opción mandar mensaje.

_¿Dónde estas? Me tienes preocupado, te estoy esperando en mi casa, estoy solo y aburrido, espero que llegues pronto, te ocupo, si no llegaras a venir por favor manda un mensaje de vuelta._

El mensaje fue enviado, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Pasaron los minutos y nada, estuve apunto de llamar a su teléfono pero fue cuando escuche el _toc toc_, que deseaba escuchar. Salí como cohete en dirección a la puerta. Al abrir sus ojos me tomaron por sorpresa, cada vez sus ojos color rubí me hacían estremecer, junto con su piel morena, _uf..._ sus músculos marcados y su cabello en forma de picos era lo mejor de el. Sin duda alguna.

-ya llegue- dijo en tono quejoso, -contento-

-si-

-¿Y para que me querías, Fye?-

-mira- dije llevándolo a la sala, -esas cajas son las de mi abuelo-

-¿Y…?-

-pues… quería que me ayudaras a subirlas al ático, si no hay problema claro-

Su rostro no expresaba nada, estaba pensando. Luego embozo una sonrisa de las que matan y camino hacia la caja más cercana.

-perdón- murmure, -si te molesta no lo hagas, solo quería estar con tigo-

No contesto hasta estar enfrente de mí con una caja en mano.

-recuerda- dijo solo para que yo escuchara, -yo también quiero estar con tigo, así que no hay problema- se acerco cada vez mas a mí, -y demás yo te quiero- termino con un beso en mi mejilla.

El continuo su camino hacia el ático, conocía perfectamente mi casa para andar solo por ahí, dejándome atrás con la cara roja y la piel de gallina. Los besos inesperados que Kurogane solía dar eran… _difíciles de explicar_… era un impacto de todas las sensaciones existentes en el cuerpo humano. Era más rico que cualquier comida. El más deseado de los sueños. El mejor regalo que te pueden dar. Era el beso de mí Kurogane.

Me acerque a otra caja, aun pensando en Kurogane. La tome y empecé a caminar en dirección a mi ático, subí las escaleras y tome a la derecha, las escaleras del ático estaban abajo, Kurogane ya hubo haber subido.

El ático era muy oscuro, no contaba con entradas de luz y el foco era muy débil para lograr alumbrarlo todo. No lograba ver a Kurogane, solo veía cosas extrañas y llenas de polvo. Deje mi caja en el suelo, recargada a la esquina derecha para no ocupar tanto espacio, cuando regresaba observe la caja que al principio llevaba Kurogane, pero el no estaba.

-Ku-Kurogane- murmuraba acercándome a la caja, -¿estas a-ahí?-

El silencio fue la respuesta.

Llegue a la caja, pero ciertamente Kurogane no estaba, observe el lugar desde ese punto y nada, ningún rastro de _amigo_. Quizás _bajo y tomo una nueva caja, _o _me esta esperando abajo_, cualquier de las opciones me gustaba.

Mi primer paso fue un poco dudoso, aquel lugar me estaba empezando a dar miedo, no se la razón pero no podía estar tanto tiempo solo y menos en el ático. El segundo fue un poco mejor que el primero pero aun dudando. Cuando estaba cerca de las escaleras algo hizo que me diera un escalofrío. Un ruido en el ático. Me quede en shock, no movía ni los brazos ni los pies. Me quede congelado completamente. Trate de correr hacia abajo pero yo escuchaba pasos atrás de mi, cuando sentí algo sobre mi hombro y grite.

-shh, solo soy yo- dijo riéndose el tonto de Kurogane, -creo que te asuste ¿verdad?-

-eres todo un…- no lograba soltar una grosería, -no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-perdón pero fue muy gracioso- río, -si hubieras visto tu cara-

_Jaja, _pensé.

Bajamos a la sala, quedaban todavía dos cajas más. Kurogane se ofreció a subirlas el, mientras yo descansaba de aquel susto.

Me recosté sobre el sofá más grande de mi sala. Mi corazón dejaba poco a poco de bombear mi sangre tan rápido. Mi casa estaba completamente en silencio, solo se oía mi respiración y los pasos de Kurogane en el techo. Aun en mi mente corría la imagen de Kurogane cuando me asusto, _tonto_. Cuando fue que bajo y me miro de frente y murmuro.

-así que nos encontramos solos- lo dijo con un tono que me insinuaba lo a el le gustaba, -¿Y que vamos a hacer?-

Mi mente paso millones de cosas que podríamos hacer, y mucho mejor si estábamos solos. Se acerco a mí y se sitúo al lado mío, me tomo con su calida mano y me dijo:

-yo empezare-

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo maravilloso. Planto un gran beso de tal manera que tuve que abrazarlo para que no se detuviera, incluso me tire al suelo para que se pusiera sobre mi y nunca separarme de el. Se sentía extraño pero a la vez increíble pasar mi lengua por toda su boca, y creo que el opinaba lo mismo ya que su lengua parecía bailarina.

De repente Kurogane se endureció y levando, aun sin separarse de mi.

-¿q-que e-estoy haciendo?- dijo un poco impactado Kurogane, - este no soy yo, como no pude aguantar-

-Kuropin- creí adecuado un sobrenombre, - lo sient…-

-no… ¿sabes que?-

-¿Qué?- dije

-me _gusta_- y después de esas palabras continuo.

Esta vez fue mejor que la anterior, saber que Kurogane ahora estaba seguro de lo que hacia, me hacia sentir con mas oportunidad de aprovecharlo al 100% Lo tome y esta vez me toco a mi estar arriba de el, con todas mis fuerzas logre girarlo y ponerme sobre el, sus labios eran tibios, sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello. Era lo mejor que pudo pasar ese día.

El día transcurrió, la luna apareció dejando atrás al sol. Nuestras experiencias vividas ese día fue algo que jamás nadie podría borrarme. Algo que solo el y yo recordaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas.

En cierto momento de aquella noche, mientras Kurogane y yo seguíamos _jugando_, el tocaba mi cuerpo como yo lo tocaba a el. Esta vez no en la sala, nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, disfrutando de la comodidad de la cama. Tocaba el muslo de su pierna, sentía lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo, _claro después de un día loco, como no estará caliente_. Mientras el solo me rozaba el contorno de mis labios y me decía cuanto me quería.

El silencio invadía la casa, solo el y yo estábamos en la casa. Cuando de pronto, un gran ruido estremeció la casa. Kurogane rápidamente bajo de mi cama y se vestía lo mas rápido posible, yo lo imite pero no comprendía porque.

-a llegado tu padre- murmuraba al tiempo que se seguía vistiendo, -¿no es verdad?-

-no creo la verdad- me detuve para abrocharme el pantalón, -el no toca cuando llega, pero vamos a ver-

Terminando de ponernos la ropa, bajamos demasiado rápido hacia abajo, queríamos recibir a mi padre Ashura. Pero la casa seguía aun vacía.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada y me asome para ver cualquier indicio de mi padre pero nada. Entre y Kurogane seguía con el mismo signo de interrogación en la cara que yo. Y de nuevo el fuerte ruido.

-el ático- murmuro Kurogane y salio disparado hacia aquel lugar.

Corrimos de tal manera, que aseguraba que era una carrera. Subimos las primeras escaleras, luego las segundas, y nos encontrábamos de nuevo en aquel cuarto oscuro, y frío. Kurogane estaba quieto junto a mí. Tenía tanto miedo que Kurogane tomo mi mano y trato de tranquilizarme.

En la habitación oscura alcanzábamos a ver una diferencia de cómo la última vez. En medio del ático se encontraba una de las cajas del abuelo, pero estaba muy diferente, se encontraba de cabeza con una parte de ella rasgada, como si alguien quisiera abrirla. Nos acercamos lentamente, tomamos la caja con ambos manos y la levantamos y la colocamos en posición normal. Kurogane tomo la parte de arriba decidido a abrirla cuando lo interrumpí con un manotazo.

-mi padre me dijo que no viéramos-

-Fye- dijo con tono muy grave, -ambos queremos saber que hay aquí, así que no empieces con tus cosas, ¿Esta bien?-

-si- dije con miedo, no estaba seguro de lo que podría estar adentro.

La caja contenía cosas muy peculiares, libros muy viejos y llenos de polvo. Ropa que al parecer le pertenecía a mi abuelo, y entre otras cosas. Pero hubo algo que llamo mucho mi atención, en el fondo de la caja se veía la extremidad de algo color verde, llamo tanto mi atención que la extraje de la caja. Era una mascara, parecía estar de madera y no estaba tan desgastada. Me gustaba mucho su forma, era como las antiguas que usaban las personas. Decidí tomarla prestada.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- pregunto Kurogane.

-me gusta, así que me la llevare y la colgare en la sala, quedara muy bien-

-si tú lo dices- fulmino Kurogane.

Cerramos la caja, y por un momento nos olvidamos de aquel extraño ruido, y bajamos hacia la sala. En el camino me tome la molestia de tomar un objeto donde recargar la mascara. Al llegar a la sala busque el lugar adecuado, y lo encontré. Quedaba perfectamente al lado del teléfono. Así que ahí la deje. Y de nuevo otro ruido extraño pero esta ves no muy fuerte.

-esta vez si es tu padre- dijo Kurogane

- y efectivamente mi padre estaba tocando la puerta, ya estaba aquí-

Mi padre entro y saludo a Kurogane, le sorprendió que el estuviera aquí.

-hola chicos- murmuro

-hola señor Ashura- musito Kurogane, -me dio mucho gusto saludarlo pero ya me tengo que retirar, es un poco tarde y deben estar preocupados por mi-

-esta bien Kurogane, me dio gusto a mí también-

Kurogane se despidió de mi con solo una mirada, y salio por la puerta y desapareció entre aquella noche tan oscura. Yo gire mi rostro hacia mi papa.

-me da mucho gusto que ya estés de vuelta padre-

-a mi también hijo-

-bueno padre, me iré a dormir, ya es un poco tarde y tengo que ir a la escuela-

-esta bien hijo, solo una pregunta, ¿llegaron las cajas de tu abuelo?-

-si, llegaron en cuanto yo llegue de la escuela y las subí al ático, ¿esta bien, verdad?-

-si hijo, gracias-

-bueno padre, me retiro, buenas noches- gire y camine por las escaleras

-ahh hijo, una pregunta mas-

-¿si?-

-¿te lastimaste subiendo las cajas?-

-no padre, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-es que te veo que andas cogiendo de tus piernas- murmuro, -¿hiciste esfuerzo con ellas?-

_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--_

_**Bueno pues, termine el primer capitulo de esta fick**_

_**Espero que aiga sido de su agrado, y próximamente subiré el siguiente**_

_**Se que tiene un poco… bueno mucha explicación sobre lo de Fye y Kurogane, pero así se me ocurrió el fick.**_

_**Sin más que decir**_

_**Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**PD. Gracias Isabel, y gracias a ti también Kigome.**_

_**By: JoLuRoO**_


	2. Extraño

_Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tome prestados para este fick, le pertenecen a las famosas Clamp._

**Extraño…**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Algo extraño… sucede aquí._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-es que te veo que andas cogiendo de tus piernas- murmuro, -¿hiciste esfuerzo con ellas?-

Mi pie no alcanzo a subir el primer escalón. Una parálisis entro en mi cuerpo al oír la voz y las palabras que murmuraba mi padre. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Sabrá la razón? Una imagen de lo ocurrido en mi cuarto invadió mi mente. Mire hacia abajo, mi ropa estaba bien acomodada, zipper arriba, calcetines bien puestos. No había ningún error. ¿Cómo es que lo supo? Todo pasaba tan rápido.

-hijo- interfirió mi conflicto en mi mente, -¿Pasa algo?-

-no pasa nada- mentí, -pero… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que yo y Kur…?

-solo a la próxima- interrumpió mi padre, -ten cuidado en no golpearte la piernas, bueno-

El alivio se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa en ese momento. Por un poco comento el más grande error de mi vida. Tome aire y hable.

-si padre a la próxima tendré más cuidado-

-ahora si hijo, ya te puedes ir a dormir-

Yo solo asentí, y tome camino hacia mi habitación.

En mi habitación había un humor solo perceptible para mí, pues yo sabía muy bien la respuesta correcta de la pregunta de mi padre. Ese día pasaron tantas cosas. Respire y me recosté sobre mi cama decidido a dormir, pero de mi mente no salían las cosas vividas ese día. Un día exhausto en la escuela, una gran compañía, sensaciones extrañas, maravillosos momentos con Kurogane, y un gran susto con mi padre. Todo rondaba por mi mente, hasta que por fin, quede dormido.

_¡Vasos! ¡Los vasos! ¡Iré por los vasos!_

Me desperté un poco adolorido, creo que habrá sido por la mala posición, no se la verdad pero lo mas probable era por eso. Sacudí mi cabello, y me fui directo al baño. Entre y lo primero que hice fue mirarme al espejo, curiosamente encontré una especie de chupete al lado derecho de mi cuello, no se miraba mucho así que no lo oculte. Después de mirarlo detalladamente, me lave la cara, seque, y luego nuevamente lave mis dientes, no encontraba el vaso de enjuague por lo que tuve que acercar mi boca a la llave y tomar agua directamente.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, gire hacia la cocina y como es de costumbre, mi padre ya estaba casi terminando mi desayuno. La comida del plato estaba casi por tirarse de lo lleno que siempre me gustaba. Mi padre se acerco.

-hijo perdona- dijo con voz ronca, -pero hoy no abra de tomar-

-y eso papa- pregunte un poco confundido, -¿Por que?-

Mi padre se sentó a un costado de mí, sus ojos mostraban duda, como si el tampoco supiera el por que. Se levanto y camino hacia las gavetas de la cocina donde según mis recuerdos, siempre estaban los vasos. Abrió gabinete por gabinete y ninguna contenía ningún vaso.

-aunque no lo creas hijo- dijo un con un poco triste, -pero esta mañana me levante y todos los vasos de vidrio estaban en el suelo quebrados, y los de plástico estaban como quemados- tomo un aire y continuo, -me puse a pensar por un momento y a la única conclusión que llegue fue que tal ves, por alguna extraña razón nos entraron a robar por la noche pero…- cambio de tono drásticamente, -no te digo, en esta casa si que pasan cosas extrañas-

-pero padre- no lo podía creer, robar en mi casa, sin que mi padre y yo nos diéramos cuenta, era algo obvio que los vasos al caer harían ruido, -como no nos hemos dado cuenta- exclame

-no lo se- dijo nuevamente, -pero… no hay vasos- mostró el gran sentido de humor.

Acabado el desayuno, me levante y me dirigí a mi cuarto por las cosas de la escuela. Llegue y lo primero que tome fue mi mochila, se encontraba debajo de mucha ropa sucia que tenia en mi cuarto, empecé a mover la ropa tratando de batallar lo menos posible para sacar mi mochila, agarraba playeras que no sacaba a lavar, calcetines sucios, el pantalón de ayer y… me quede congelado ante la prenda que estaba en mis manos, los boxer de Kurogane, se le habían olvidado ayer por el susto que nos dimos. Eran los azules, ya me había tocado verlos mas de una vez, muy dentro de mi, bueno quizás no muy dentro, me reía por todas las experiencias con ese bóxer.

Tome mis cosas incluyendo aquel bóxer y lo puse en mi mochila. Baje las escaleras para despedirme de mi padre y dirigirme hacia la escuela. Mi padre estaba sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico matutino y viendo su celular, la razón no la sé.

El camino hacia mi escuela no fue muy largo, era innecesario usar cualquier vía de transporte, lo único que no me agradaba de caminar hacia la escuela era que me iba solo, Kurogane era un poco flojo y se iba después. Hacia frio en la mañana, me frote mi brazo, no porque tuviera frio, desde niño el frio fue mi clima favorito, leí que en una vida pasada yo gobernaba un reino lleno de hielo pero no preste mucha atención.

Los días en mi escuela eran muy agobiantes, estresantes y todo gracias a que este año no me habían tocado ninguna clase con Kurogane, solo nos podíamos ver en momentos que nos topábamos o en la hora de receso.

Este día no era la acepción. Fue un día de lo más aburrido, y apenas estaba por empezar. La clase de deportes era la peor, no le encontraba el sentido a hacer ejercicio en la escuela, para eso estaban las unidades deportivas de la ciudad y además eso era de cada quien. Así que tuve que esperar que la hora acabara.

Sin darme cuenta la hora paso muy rápidamente, la hora ya había terminado, el profesor nos dejo ir a bañarnos y cambiarnos para el resto del día, así que me dirigí hacia los casilleros por ropa limpia.

_1-4-0-5-9-2. _El clic confirmo que fue correcto, gire la perilla y abrí mi casillero para buscar ropa limpia. Lo primero que tome fue un pantalón azul marino y una camisa color verde de botones, deje el desodorante y el perfume para cuando volviera. Cerré nuevamente el casillero y observe mi alrededor y toda la clase seguía aun en las duchas, todos menos el que yo quería. Unos iban y otros regresaban de las regaderas. Así que de una vez y fui asía la ducha.

El agua era helada como siempre, la piel se me puso como gallina, todos mis bellos del cuerpo se erizaron al contacto con el liquido. Ya estaba acostumbrado pero era algo que sucedía siempre.

Terminando la ducha, tome la toalla y seque lo que tenía que secar. Me vestí y en camino hacia mi casillero me secaba el cabello. El silencio reinaba el gimnasio, no me percate hasta que no sentía ninguna presencia, el lugar estaba solo. Trate de no asustarme y continuar con lo mío pero el silencio era tan fuerte en cierto sentido que no lograba concéntrame.

Me rocíe rápidamente el perfume y el desodorante. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Al girar hacia la puerta un cuerpo oscuro golpeo contra mí y me impacto contra la pared con tanta fuerza que mi espalda estuvo a punto de fracturarse. No sabia que pasaba hasta que escuche su voz.

-me extrañaste- dijo en voz dulce a su estilo que tanto me excitaba.

No conteste, y no porque no quería si no porque no podía, sus labios rosaron los míos para luego ir a mi oreja y decir.

-no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí- y regreso a mis labios.

Kurogane besaba tan rudo que no a cualquiera le agradaría, pero como siempre yo era la excepción. Sus labios eran droga para mi, era lo que más feliz me hacía, este día era muy especial para mí, era el día que Kurogane me beso en la escuela.

_¡EN LA ESCUELA¡_

Me paralice y mi cuerpo se helo, alguien podría estar viendo.

Me separe forzado de los labios de Kurogane y lo mire al rostro, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Kurogane- sonaba nervioso, -alguien puede estar viendo-

Sus ojos se abrieron y su color rojo rubí brillo en los míos, su pupila se contraía para adaptarse a la luz. Acerco nuevamente sus labios a mí pero lo detuve.

-¡Kurogane¡- exigí

Se detuvo y murmuro.

-estamos solos-

-¿Pe-pero cómo?- quise saber.

-¿Confías en mí?- me contraataco

-claro per…-

-¿Entonces puedo continuar?- interrumpió y se acerco a mí.

Su voz era grave, dura y muy masculina. No podía decir una mentira así, Kurogane no era así. Entonces era verdad.

-Entonces- proseguí tomándolo de los hombros y lo empuje, -este no es el lugar adecuado-

Kurogane solo rio y dejo que lo moviera a donde yo quería y deseaba.

Tenía mucho de donde escoger, desde la gran cancha de baloncesto, hasta los pequeños vestidores. Pero la colchoneta azul fue la elegida, perfecta para lanzarse, golpearse, y otras cosas sin algún dolor. Ese era el lugar perfecto para el momento.

Kurogane siguió mis ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro supo cuales eran mis intensiones y sin ninguna queja fue y se tumbo sobre la colchoneta a esperarme.

Yo dudaba un poco, no sabía si ir o no, pero era el! Que tanto tenía que pensar, fui a donde él me esperaba casi como si fuera un robot y el tuviera el control, mis pies se movían solos, sabía perfectamente que era lo que yo quería, y también lo que él quería. Quede parado de frente y el solo me miraba a los ojos con esa media sonrisa que me derretía por dentro. Me hizo una señal con su mano, dándole golpecitos a la colchoneta para que me acostara junto a el, y así fue como lo hice, gateando poco a poco llegue a donde estaba.

Con mis emociones nublando mi poca conciencia, me puse en cuatro, sobre el dorso de Kurogane, y poco a poco me fui acercando a su boca, por su parte seguía mirándome a los ojos, daría cualquier cosa para saber que pensaba, pero mientras yo bobeaba en mi mundo, el fue quien me beso primero, empezó lento, lleno de amor, demostrándonos el cariño que ambos nos tenemos, se recargo en sus manos y se alzo un poco para seguir el beso, yo estaba aun en gatas, fui avanzando lento y el aun a mi lado, hasta que la pared nos obstaculizo, ahí, nuestro beso empezó a ser más salvaje, con Kurogane recargado en la pared; pude sentarme en sus piernas y abrazarlo.

Metí mis dedos entre su cabello negro, revolviéndolo y haciéndolo para todos lados, lo mismo que hacia él, intercalando sus manos para pasarlas por mi espalda. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por ella y era una sensación muy agradable, yo no quise quedarme atrás y comencé a pasar mis manos por su pecho, en mi camino me tope con los molestos botones de su camisa, deje de besarlo y escuche un gruñido de desaprobación por parte de Kurogane. Pero enseguida, con mis dientes le quite el primer botón de su camisa, sentí que la acción le agrado, así que mejor volví a besarlo, quite mis manos de su cabello y comencé a desabotonar uno a uno de los molestos botones.

Una vez consumado el trabajo, con un ágil movimiento, Kurogane se deshizo de la camisa, por un momento me quede sin palabras, quede idiotizado, tenía un abdomen de infarto, muy bien trabajado y lo mejor de todo es que era todo mío.

Comencé con pequeños besos, desde la hebilla de su pantalón hasta la mitad de su abdomen, de ahí hasta llegar a su boca, fui dejando un camino de saliva, vi como cerraba sus ojos y entonces entendí que ya no podía mas, baje la guardia un poco y al segundo después me encontré tirado de espaldas sobre el colchón, con Kurogane sobre mi devorando mi boca, sentí un tirón algo brusco y me di cuenta que era él, halo mi camisa rompiendo todos los botones y se agacho a lamer y besar mi abdomen, yo lanzaba pequeños gemidos, que creo hacían que el se excitara mas a tal punto en el que sentí pequeños mordiscos en mi estomago.

Yo no pude reprimir un gemino sonoro y fue entonces cuando me _acorde_ que nos encontrábamos en la bodega de la escuela.

-Kuro-kurogane- solté una voz ronca

-mm…-fue lo único que pudo decir pues seguía mordiéndome

-de-debe-mm-debemos parar-

-no quiero- me dijo igual de ronco que yo o más, y sentí como comenzó a soltar mi cinto.

-te-tenemos que hacerlo- lo separe de mi y como pude me incorpore, sudado y excitado por el encuentro, vi a Kurogane un poco molesto por haberme levantado así de pronto.

Camine hacia la salida del gimnasio, Kurogane seguía mi paso detrás de mi ahora sin decir nada. Llegando a la doble puerta, empuje para afuera pero no podía abrirla, jale y tampoco. Detrás de mi escuche un murmuro en forma de risa, gire y Kurogane trato de disimular pero no pudo ocultar su culpabilidad.

-haber inténtalo tu- grite, -vamos a ver si tu puedes-

Camino en silencio y se acerco a las dos puertas, se agacho y movió un objeto que no alcanzaba a ver, crujió la puerta y se levanto y empujo la puerta y se abrió.

-recuerda Fye- murmuro, -yo fui el que hizo que nos quedáramos solos aquí-

Sentí como mi cara se ponía roja, como pude haber sido tan ilógico, el no dejaría a nadie entrar. El quería que estuviéramos solos. Salí y camine a mi próximo salón.

El día en la escuela llego a su fin, ahora por fin disfrutar de un fin de semana en mi casa junto con mi padre y Kurogane, la escuela me agobiaba en muchos sentidos. En la salida de la escuela, siempre me esperaba en el árbol que estaba enfrente de la escuela. Siempre se sentaba y miraba en dirección a mí, esperándome para irnos a mi casa, nunca se iba a su casa primero, se aseguraba que llegara a mi casa y luego él se retiraba.

El camino fue en completo silencio, al parecer seguía enojado por haber parado en aquel momento en el que los dos por alguna razón nos dejamos ir, nos dejamos llevar por el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer aquello. Todas las consecuencias pasaron por mi mente y trate de no pensarlo de nuevo.

Llegamos a mi casa, Kurogane seguía en silencio, nos detuvimos en mi puerta y sin decir nada, solo con un movimiento de mano te despediste de mí. Muy dentro de mi algo no me deja respirar, una sensación de dolor invade mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se pudo enojar? Si era por nuestro bien. ¿Qué no?

Entre muy deprimido a mi casa, deje todo arrumbado por ahí, lo único que me importaba era ir a mi cuarto a echarme sobre la cama. Y así fue. La cama aun estaba como la había dejado en la mañana, señal que mi padre no ha estado todo el día en la casa. _Perfecto_. Diría Kurogane en una situación así. A él le encantaban los días sin _padre de Fye_.

¿Por qué todo gira en torno a el? Por un momento en mi vida quería dejar de pensar en Kurogane, yo hice lo correcto y trate de que no nos descubrieran. Porque no se pudo esperar a llegar a mi casa, aquí todo pudo haber pasado, como pasa casi siempre.

Seguir pensando en Kurogane me llevo toda la noche, siempre estaba en mis pensamientos, hasta que de la nada, sin darme cuenta, me quede dormido en mi cama sin saber exactamente la hora en que sucedió, simplemente mi mente viajo.

_He soñado contigo, sin saber que dormía. Sentado observando la calle, no miraba nada en especial, solo miraba. Pasaron los minutos, y aun seguía ahí, cada vez más concentrado en lo que me llamaba la atención de la calle. Hasta que poco a poco lograba distinguir un bulto en la calle. Un cuerpo sin vida._

_¡Kiwo¡_

_Y fue cuando entendí lo que pasaba, mi perro Kiwo se encontraba tumbado en el suelo sin vida alguna._

_Entre gritos y lágrimas comprendí que no estaba solo, al fondo en la calle se encontraba una persona vestida completamente de negro. Su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara y por dentro solo escuchaba una risa que se burlaba por mi recién perdida._

_Todo se puso borroso para después desaparecer._

Al abrir los ojos mire el techo de mi cuarto, note que sudaba, sería una pesadilla, era algo obvio pero porque soñar con la muerte de mi perro.

Me levante de mi cama y baje rápidamente, al estar en el primer piso me dirigí a el patio trasero a buscar a Kiwo, pero nada. Entre nuevamente a la sala de estar.

-¡Kiwo¡- gritaba para toda la casa, -¡Kiwo!- pero nada

Tome el teléfono decidido a llamar a la perrera para avisar que mi perro se había extraviado pero me detuve en seco al ver lo que se encontraba enseguida. Una máscara idéntica a la que traía la persona extraña de mi sueño, el mismo tamaño, los mismos rasgos, ¡era idéntica!

Y fue cuando entro mi padre por la puerta de entrada con cara deprimente y preocupada por alguna cosa.

-¿Qué sucede, padre?-

-oh! Veo que ya te has levantado- murmuro un poco triste, -será mejor que te diga de una vez-

-antes que continúes- interrumpí, -no has visto a Kiwo-

-de eso preciso tengo que hablar- tomo aire y continúo, -Kiwo… ha muerto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Perdón por la espera, pero aqii lo tienen terminado.. epseroo qee les gustee_

_Próximamente el 3er capituuloo_

_Y amm.. tengo qee agradeceer mucho a mi _

_Buena amigaa shasad_

_La cual me apoyo en la ecenaa mas importante de este fiick_

_xD buueno me retiiroo y ammmm_

_nos vmeooos_

_y porfaa dejen reviiewws….._

_By: JoLuRoO_


	3. Sueños

_Los personajes de este fick, no me pertenecen si no a las CLAMP , _

_Espero que les guste._

_SUEÑOS_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y ahí estaban mis sueños,_

_Llenos de tristezas_

_¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

No supe cómo reaccionar, aquella noticia que me había dado mi padre sobre mi perro Kiwo era algo inesperado.

Guarde silencio, no me entraba en la cabeza, por más que quería bajarme de esa nube en la que me encontraba no podía. Mi padre se acerco a mí y apoyo su mano sobre mi hombro tratando de entenderme que estaba pasando por un momento tal vez _difícil_ para mí, pero lo que él no sabía es que no era por la muerte de Kiwo, obviamente me dolía mucho saber que mi mascota murió, pero más que nada era saber que, yo soñé con la muerte de mi perro. Pero la razón aun no la comprendía.

Mi padre capto en aquel momento, que lo más apropiado de parte suya no era el consuelo de un apretón de manos, ni mucho menos un abrazo. Por un momento llegue a pensar que quizás se pondría a platicar conmigo diciendo _"no te preocupes, te comprare otro perro"_ o algo así pensé yo. En aquel momento lo mejor, o más indicado era dejarme solo. Y era lo que yo realmente quería, tenía que pensar porque paso esto. Así que me soltó y paso a retirarse.

Al estar solo, no sabía qué era lo primero que tendría que hacer, al estar en el pasillo tenía acceso a todos los lugares de la casa. Lo primero que vi fue la puerta, _Kurogane_ debe de saberlo, pero tal vez aun sigue indagando por lo de la escuela. Gire hacia la sala y sentí como un foquito se prendió en mi cabeza, y supe que fue lo que tenía que hacer primero.

Me apresure para llegar lo más pronto posible al teléfono, y no para llamar, si no porque ahí estaba aquella mascara que en algún momento llego a gustarme, _después de este día no._ Seguía donde mismo, en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, sonriente como la había visto por primera vez pero ahora sabia quizás que no era por felicidad.

La tome con mucho cuidado y la subí a mi habitación. La tire sobre mi cama y ahí la deje mientras yo me alistaba para la escuela.

Cuando termine tome mi mochila, no me fije los cuadernos que llevaba y simplemente eche la máscara dentro, cerré la mochila y fui directo a la puerta de salida.

Al salir de mi casa para mi gran sorpresa Kurogane se encontraba donde mismo, esperando que saliera para irnos juntos a la escuela. Llegue a su lado y sin decir nada, ninguna expresión en el rostro, se levanto y comenzó a caminar, esperando que yo lo alcanzara y así llegar a la escuela.

_Silencio_. Esa palabra describe completamente el transcurso de mi casa a la escuela, ni yo ni por supuesto Kurogane hablamos, algunas veces sucedía algo parecido pero esta vez se sentía más el humor de _"no quiero platicar"_

La escuela se fue más rápido de lo que yo pude haber imaginado, todo el día me la pase pensando el extraño sueño que tuve, y lo aun más raro es que en algún sentido, mi sueño se cumplió. _Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba _ pero no encontraba algún sentido a lo sucedido, acaso tendría _"poderes" _o algo así que todo lo que llegara a soñar se cumpliría o que.

-pueden salir- dijo por fin el profesor de mi última clase del día.

Ese día yo salía más temprano que _mi_ Kurogane, la mayoría de las veces lo esperaba, pero esta vez era importante llegar a la casa lo más pronto posible así que decidí mandarle un mensaje a su celular.

-_Kurogane creo que no podre esperarte este día tengo mucho en que pensar y ocupo estar unos momentos solo, iré a nuestro lugar secreto ahí podre estar en paz y poder pensar un momento, espero y no te moleste. Te amo.-_

Dude un momento en mandar el mensaje, mas por la ultima parte. Pero a fin de cuenta si era lo que sentía y él lo sabía. _Mensaje enviado._

Salí de la escuela y tome otro camino, esta vez no iba dirigido a mi casa si no que a aquel lugar secreto, en mi casa había mucha tensión en estos momentos, al parecer yo creo que a mi padre tampoco le cayó muy bien la muerte de Kiwo. El camino esta vez sí era un poco más largo que el de mi casa, ya que tendría que subir una cumbre de tierra lo cual hacia que tardara un poco más.

El lugar era grande, lleno de pasto por todos lados, algunas flores le daban un toque agradable al sitio, en el medio se expandía hacia arriba un gran árbol con un tronco muy grueso y unas hojas muy verdes. El árbol era demasiado grande, que si tú lograras llegar a la punta de dicho árbol, podrías alcanzar a ver toda la ciudad por completo.

Este lugar lo había descubierto Kurogane, al día siguiente inmediatamente me trajo para contemplar la belleza de este lugar, el sabia que a mí me encantaría.

Recuerdo como fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-no abras los ojos- me murmuro en el oído_

_ -pero me-me voy a caer- dije tratando de no tropezarme, era extraño que Kurogane hiciera algo así por "mi" el no solía mostrar sus sentimientos excepto en un lugar, me sonroje al pensar el lugar._

_ -no te preocupes- dijo, -ya estamos por llegar-_

_ El camino fue un poco largo, más de lo que yo solía caminar afuera, pasamos del concreto de las banquetas de la ciudad a terrenos uniformes llenos de tierra y rocas, también arbustos y algún tipo de planta que al tocarla raspaba mis piernas. Era muy difícil saber a dónde me llevaba Kurogane._

_ -porque no simplemente me dices a donde vamos y nos ahorramos todas las caídas que me estoy dando- dije un poco molesto, tenía miedo de pisar algo y que callera._

_ No me contesto nada, solamente se detuvo y se puso por detrás de mí y sentí como lentamente me iba quitando la mano del rostro._

_ Antes de abrir los ojos me dijo_

_ -espero que te guste-_

_ Al abrir los ojos me esperaba algo total mente diferente, pero la belleza del lugar me impacto, en ese lugar parecía todo perfecto, un árbol lleno de hojas y una sombra que confortaría a cualquier persona que llegara a sentarse. El viento hacia mover cada parte del lugar, las flores soltaban su fragancia que a todos nos gusta, los pájaros cantaban dando la bienvenida. Era totalmente hermoso el lugar. No encontraba palabra alguna que describiera el lugar, no podía creer que Kurogane el mismísimo Kurogane encontrara este lugar y lo compartiera conmigo._

_ -es… es muy hermoso- le dije a Kurogane_

_ -sabia que te gustaría-_

_ -si- le di un beso en la mejilla y lo tome de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia el árbol._

_ Al llegar al tronco del árbol comprobé que realmente si era muy grande, me asombre al pensar que yo estaba aquí y más que nada con Kurogane. No quería estar con nadie más en ese momento._

_ Me senté recargado en el tronco y Kurogane hiso lo mismo a un lado mío. No dije nada por un momento, quería escuchar el sonido de ese lugar, quería que me dijera algo, y fue cuando supe que el lugar no era el que me tenía que decir algo, si no algo más importante. Gire mi rostro y lo mire._

_ El era aun más hermoso, su pelo oscuro, su piel morena, y sobre todo sus ojos color rubí eran lo mejor que estaba en este lugar, me acerque a él, le tome la mano y le di un beso. Nos miramos por un segundo y pude leer sus pensamientos. Supe cual podrías ser el motivo de venir a este lugar, un lugar solo, donde nadie podría ver lo que dos jóvenes podrían hacer._

_ -ja…- se rio, y fue cuando empezó todo._

_ Siempre el primer beso es el más importante, Kurogane lo sabía, por eso siempre el primer beso era apasionado lleno de fuerza y amor. Me dejaba llevar por él, era como si el supiera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para complacerme. Me rodeo con sus brazos y me apretó para estar más cerca de él, me sentía un poco incomodo, el tronco rozaba mi espalda y eso me dolía así que tuve que subirme arriba de Kurogane._

_ Ese cambio de posición pareció excitar más a Kurogane quien me tomo de la espalda para no soltarme. Yo tome su cuello delicadamente y empezó a besarlo, besos dulces y llenos de amor. Impuso sus brazos contra mí haciendo que me recostara sobre el suelo. Ahora el estaba sobre mí. Me dio otro de sus besos, y empezó a bajar lentamente pasando por mi cuello. _

_ -lo haces tú o lo hago yo- me dijo mirando mi camisa_

_ No dije nada, solo tome sus manos y juntos empezamos a quitar cada botón. _

_ Continuo con sus besos en mi pecho, cada beso descargaba una ola de emociones por mi cuerpo, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo sentía el contacto, sentía ese rose que sus labios hacían al tocar mi piel. _

_ Llego al final del camino y se detuvo. _

_ -¿sucede algo?- pregunte_

_ -seguro que lo quieres hacer- dijo, -no quiero que nomas lo estés haciendo para no detenerme-_

_ -estoy seguro- dije cien por ciento seguro, -todo lo que tu desees yo también lo deseo-_

_ Y fue cuando comprendimos que ambos nos queríamos, éramos el uno para el otro. No importaba el alrededor, en aquel momento, solo éramos nosotros._

_ Poco a poco fue desabrochando mi pantalón, en menos de lo que yo esperaba ya estábamos juntos, disfrutando uno del otro. Llevaba mis sentidos a otro lugar, era como si todas las emociones llegaran de impacto, como si tu mayor sueño se cumpliera. Kurogane me hacía sentir tantas cosas. Era muy bueno moviendo su cuerpo, hacia que lo sintiera muy dentro de mí. Y así era como debía de ser. Lo amaba._

_ Terminamos después de una explosión de sentimientos, el me dio todo de él y yo con todo el gusto del mundo lo recibí. Nos quedamos más tiempo, yo me quede dormido en su pecho, mientras el contemplaba la vista en aquel lugar._

_ Acababa de experimentar una de las mejores cosas de mi vida, solo me quedaba descansar, era exhausto. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al abrir los ojos pude contemplar la bella vista del lugar, era igual como siempre. Pero solo que esta vez no estaba el a mi lado. Por alguna razón yo recordé el momento más feliz que he pasado en este lugar.

Me acomode y volví a la realidad. No vine a este lugar a soñar con experiencias pasadas. Vine aquí porque tenía un problema, algo me estaba pasando. Algo de lo cual no sabía qué hacer, y sabia que lo tenía que solucionar, me estremecí al pensar que así como murió mi perro, puede morir alguien más.

Tome mi mochila y saque la máscara. Ahora podía contemplarla mucho mejor que en mi casa. En realidad no tenía nada en especial, simplemente era una máscara como cualquiera. Era color verde, tenía una especie de marcas negras alrededor de los ojos, apenas eran visibles. También alcance a notar que la máscara no era uniforme, estaba deformada, no tenía una estructura correcta.

Gire la máscara y mire esta vez por dentro. Era completamente negro, solo se observaban los hoyos donde se colocaban los ojos y por donde respirabas. Toque con mi mano tratando de encontrar algo, _ no sé que en realidad, _ pero buscaba algo.

Me entro una curiosidad extraña, quería probarme aquella mascara, la tome con mucho cuidado y poco a poco fui acercándola a mi rostro. A escasos milímetros del contacto con mi piel, llegaron a mi mente unas imágenes repentinas. Éramos Kurogane y yo, sentados en una banca, eso era nuevo para mí, no recordaba ningún momento en nuestras vidas donde estuviéramos en esa situación. Estábamos frente a frente, Kurogane tenía el rostro agachado, como si tratara de ocultarme algo, lo miraba, pero no lograba decir nada. No podía seguir con esto, dentro de mi estaba gritando, quería saber porque Kurogane estaba así.

_-lo siento-_ murmuro muy serio.

Pero que es lo que siente, no lograba comprender absolutamente nada, su rostro aun seguía agachado. Me estaba desesperando, sentía una impotencia muy grande al no poder hacer nada.

_ -te voy a extr…-_

Y fue cuando de un golpe, regrese a la realidad. De nuevo estaba recostado en aquel árbol, con la máscara en mi mano. Mire a mí alrededor, esperando ver a alguien, pero nada. Ni _él_. Mire la hora, solo había pasado 30 min. Desde que llegue a este lugar, eso explicaba porque Kurogane aun no llegaba, aun no salía de clases.

Me puse a pensar que podía hacer para esperar a Kurogane, pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada. Decidí irme a mi casa, en esos momentos no tenia caso quedarme ahí. Quizá ni vendría, recordé que tal vez seguía enojado por lo del gimnasio, así que tome la máscara y la guarde, tome mi mochila y me la colgué en mi espalda. Enseguida tome camino hacia mi casa.

_-te voy a extr…-_

Aun seguía pensando en esas palabras que Kurogane no logro murmurar en aquel sueño, era tal vez la forma en la que se encontraba Kurogane la que no me dejaba dejar de pensarlo, el nunca, aunque le pasara lo peor, nunca llegaría a tal grado. Era muy extraño.

_-te voy a extr…- _ no lograba sacarlo de mi mente

_Ahhh! _Grite en mi interior, porque mi vida es tan complicada. La situación en la que vivíamos Kurogane y yo no era la más indicada para la _"sociedad"_ Vivir nuestra relación en un _cuarto_ o en algún lugar donde nadie pueda vernos. Ocultar el gran amor que ambos nos teníamos, disfrazarlo de una _gran_ amistad ante los demás. Era algo que poco a poco iba incomodando, porque uno como _yo_, me encantaría gritarlo a los 4 vientos, decir que yo AMO a Kurogane. _–que complicado–_

_ -momento de drama - _ imagine decir a Kurogane.

Cuando menos lo espere, llegue a mi casa, estaba en la entrada, miraba la puerta. No quería entrar, algo no me gustaba porque, _"no sé"_, quería entrar a mi casa.

Baje un escalón, y me fui al patio de mi casa. Llegue a unas escaleras que subían directamente al techo de mi casa, donde Kurogane y yo nos encontrábamos las noches de luna llena. Subí lentamente, con mucho cuidado, ya que recuerdo que la última vez que trate de subir por aquí paso un pequeño accidente. _Una caída en este momento no ayudaría_.No sabía cuál era el método que usaba Kurogane pero siempre que subía por aquí llegaba sano y salvo a mi cuarto.

Estaba solo, acostado en el techo, contemplando _nada _en el cielo. Solo cerré los ojos y deje que el tiempo pasara.

_-la decisión es tuya- _

Me desperté repentinamente, me había quedado dormido de nuevo en el techo de mi casa. El cielo ya estaba más oscuro que cuando llegue, mire la hora. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que llegue aquí.

Me levante, y abrí la ventada de mi cuarto. No volviera a bajar por las escaleras para entrar por la puerta, aquí estaba mi ventana.

Entre sin hacer el mayor ruido posible. No sabía si mi padre se encontraba aquí, pero por si acaso.

Deje mis cosas en el escritorio, me quite el pantalón y me puso algo cómodo. Me avente sobre mi cama y sin mucho esfuerzo otra vez volví a quedarme dormido.

_Y de nuevo estaba ahí, sentado junto a mí. Kurogane seguía con la misma expresión de antes, ocultando el fuego que hay en sus ojos, como si se hubieran extinguido. Como si se hubieran llevado su alma, como si el ya no estuviera aquí._

_ -te voy a extrañar Fye- murmuro finalmente, y por su mejilla corrió una lagrima._

_ No entendía absolutamente nada, todo era tan complicado para mí. Que es lo que Kurogane quería decir, y fue cuando algo detrás de Kurogane llamo mi atención, una persona encapuchada, quien nos miraba fijamente a nosotros. _

_ -aun tienes tiempo- dijo con una voz muy extraña, y fue cuando logre verlo, llevaba puesta la misma mascara que tenía en mi casa, la misma mascara que estaba cuando mi perro murió. Y fue cuando entendí todo._

_ Mi corazón se detuvo, mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas._

_ -NOOO!- grite_

_ Me levante y me lance hacia aquel encapuchado, pero cuando estaba cerca de tomarlo desapareció. Gire hacia Kurogane y poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose, me acerque y caí a sus pies. _

_ -por favor- dije llorando, -no te vayas, te necesito, te amo Kurogane-_

_ -hice todo lo que pude- dijo, tomando mi rostro, - te he fallado- acerco sus labios a los míos, pero antes de hacer contacto, se fue, desapareció completamente. Kurogane ya no estaba aquí._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Espero que este fick les allá gustado, perdón por el retardo, bueno mejor dicho por el súper retardo, es que, siendo sincero, por un momento deje la escritura, pase por la graduación de prepa y inscripciones de universidad. Y pss… tenía un poco ocupado mi tiempo._

_Pero gracias a un review que llego y a mi MANHII… pude volver a los ficks y terminar este._

_xD espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews. _

_Atte: JoLuRoO _


	4. Juntos Siempre

**'JUNTOS SIEMPRE'**

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_Acaso no prometiste_

_Juntos siempre estar_

_Ignoraba que mi ausencia _

_Te hacia mal_

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

Desperté.

El sueño fue muy fuerte, fue tanto el dolor, el sufrimiento que llego a mi cuerpo. Era una nueva manera de sufrir, una manera de la cual nunca había experimentado.

Mi cuerpo abrazaba fuertemente la almohada con la que dormía, estaba todo contorsionado en mi cama, era muy diferente a como me había dormido. Dicho movimiento fue el resultado de las imágenes que pasaron por mi mente esa noche, me relaje y me senté en mi cama, doble las piernas en forma de _"x"_ y me recargue sobre la pared de mi cuarto.

Mi corazón recibió un fuerte choque de dolor, como si por cada nervio de mi cuerpo estuviera recibiendo una descarga eléctrica. Poco a poco fue dominando todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación muy extraña, un dolor que no _dolía físicamente_. Un escalofrió de dolor. Mi mente de igual manera estaba totalmente destrozada, pensando y pensando algún motivo para que pasara lo que vio en aquel sueño. _¡No podía estar pasando!_

Pensé en el resultado que obtuve al soñar a mi perro. Y sin golpe alguno, el aire que ocupaban mis pulmones, salieron provocando un nuevo dolor. Recordaba a Kurogane con el rostro agachado, no podía imaginármelo de alguna otra manera, ya que esa fue la última vez que lo _vi_.

Sin algún modo de evitarlo, de mis ojos brotaron lágrimas, que recorrieron parte de mis mejillas hasta terminar en mis labios.

_-¡esto no puede acabar así!- grite en mi interior._

¿Era el fin? ¿Podría estar pasando esto realmente? ¿Que era lo que tenía que hacer o pensar? ¿Simplemente era un sueño?

Cada vez me sumergía mas en mis pensamientos, haciéndome sufrir por dentro que no me fije en lo que me rodeaba, hasta que un respiro capto toda mi atención, era una respiración de otra persona que no era yo. Me paralice al pensar quien era. Mi padre no podría ser, el no entraba a mi cuarto sin tocar.

_-hmm-_

Me quede quito donde estaba, todo mi cuerpo se tenso. No podía imaginar quien podría estar en mi cuarto a mitad de la noche. Agudice mi oído y trate de ubicar aquel ruido que hizo erizar mi piel.

_-aquí estoy Fye-_

Esa voz, tan seria como siempre, hizo que mi cuerpo se agitara, mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre cada vez más rápido, no sabía si era real, o si mi oído me engañaba. Pero podría jurar por mi vida que era _EL_. Todo mi cuerpo colapso, no sabía qué hacer, se quedo inmóvil, trate de mover aunque sea un centímetro mi rostro para mirar quien era, pero no podía. Era una desesperación extrema.

Hice uno de los esfuerzos mentales más grandes que nunca había hecho, mi rostro giro con los ojos cerrados. Cuando asegure estar en la dirección correcta, poco a poco abrí los ojos y para mi gran sorpresa estaba ahí, junto a mí.

Estaba a mi lado, siempre estuvo ahí. Fue sorprendente, yo preocupado, pensando cosas que tal vez eran falsas, irreales, cosas de _sueños_. Seguía tenso, mi corazón lanzo un dolor que en ese momento no fue de total desagrado, una sensación que siempre sentía cuando Kurogane estaba cerca. Mi mente lanzo una señal a mi brazo, _deseaba tocarlo_, sin decir nada fui acercando mi mano hacia su cálido cuerpo, y fue cuando por medio de aquel contacto, brotaron nuevamente lagrimas de mis ojos, me acerque aun mas, y él me abrazo en silencio.

En aquel cuarto oscuro, sin necesidad de voltear a verlo, se sentía su fuerte mirada sobre mí, como si sus ojos color fuego quemaran sobre mi piel.

_Ya no estaré solo. _Mi cuerpo tomo un suspiro, apreté mas su cuerpo contra el mío.

-¿sucede algo Fye?-

Esa voz, amargada, seca, sin ningún sentimiento especial, era mi luz en la oscuridad, lo que me hacia latir mi corazón, el sonido que me hacia vibrar y sentir con vida.

-Kurogane- murmure abrazando con más fuerza su cuerpo.

-yo también lo siento-

_Como lo sabía_.

Mi mente se lleno nuevamente de preocupación, como podría estar tan tranquilo. Era imposible. Y fue cuando mire al fondo de mi cuarto, lo menos apropiado que ocupaba ver en aquel momento, lo culpable de todo. _La máscara._

Me levante, la tome y sin pensar las consecuencias de la acción, la lance al suelo, con toda mi fuerza empecé a pisarla. Era una ira que nunca había sentido. Era la cosa que mas odiaba en mi vida. Nadie puede quitarme lo que yo quiero. _NADIE._

_ -Ahhh!-_ comencé a llorar de la desesperación que invadió mi cuerpo, esto paso por esta estúpida máscara.

De un repente todo mi cuerpo paro, algo estaba impidiendo sacar mi furia, algo rodeaba mi cuerpo evitando mi movimiento. Kurogane estaba abrazando mi cuerpo.

-pe-pero Kurog…-

-no tienes que decir nada- su voz era densa, trataba de ser sutil, algo que no era muy común en el, -yo no me encontraba de muy buen humor, creo que fui un idiota al enojarme por lo de la escuela… _perdóname_-

Me había equivocado acaso, o el en realidad no sabía lo que en realidad pasaba, o estaba fingiendo conmigo, tratando de no hacerme sentir más mal de lo que me encontraba. El _dolor_ regreso, penetrando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, haciendo sentir aquel escalofrió al cual ya me estaba acostumbrando, era como respirar sin aire. El estaba a mi lado, sabía que era real. Pero mi mente sabía que no iba a hacer por siempre. _Corazón o mente_, ese era el problema.

Las lagrimas volvieron a mi mejilla, pero ahora más fuertes, con más ganas.

Abrace a Kurogane con tanta fuerza y así estuvimos durante un momento, en silencio, nuestro mejor aliado en ese momento. No sabía ni comprendía que es lo que debía hacer, o decir en ese momento. No encontraba palabra alguna. Solo sabía que tenía que estar a su lado y no sepárame nunca.

-hay algo que quiero decirte Fye-

Mi mente se cerró ante aquellas palabras, no quiera contestar ni escuchar nada.

-ven- me dijo en el oído, -vamos a sentarnos-

Tomados de la mano me encamino de nuevo a mi cama. Me sentía seguro con Kurogane a mi lado, yo podría ir hasta con los ojos vendados a cualquier parte junto con él.

Llegamos a mi cama, nos sentamos aun tomados de la mano, y juntos como a mí me gustaba.

-no quiera hacerte sentir mal- comenzó, -a veces uno piensa que hace lo correcto, pero no es así. Yo no quiero que pienses que me enoje por lo de la escuela-

Espero a que contestara, pero no tenía el valor de decir algo.

-comprendo tus motivos para no hacerlo en la escuela, es aceptable- continuo, -pero no importa, no me enoje por eso-

Mire su rostro y era totalmente diferente, en su cara se podía ver que lo estaba diciendo de corazón, no lo decía nomas por nomas. El se sentía culpable. Lo tome con mi mano y plante un beso en su mejilla, no reacciono. Parecía muy pensador.

-la verdad es que yo tuve miedo, perdón si no soy muy entendible… pero es que es todo lo que te puedo decir, cuando uno se entera de algo que pasara, y que no le agrada la noticia, tiende a tratar de hacer algo para poder arreglar el problema. Pero… pero… yo no tuve la fuerza necesaria Fye, no lograba comprender porque pasaba esto, porque a nosotros-

Decía tantas cosas, a la vez me resultaba difícil seguir el hilo de sus palabras, Kurogane no era de esas personas que hablan todo el tiempo, siempre es un monosílaba como respuesta, o un gruñido; no una lluvia de palabras como en este momento. La verdad no sé si aun sigue en el mismo tema o ya cambio a uno diferente, quiera preguntar de que se trataba todo eso pero no quería interrumpirlo, era una de esas veces en que es mejor dejarlo hablar y que saque todo lo que tiene adentro.

El seguía hablando, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero seguía sin parar, yo solo podía ver como sus labios se movían articulando frases, esos labios carnosos que me encantaba besar, tanta era mi confusión que incluso lo veía hablar en cámara lenta, abriendo la boca, cada vez me era más difícil concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios.

Desvié mi mirada a otra parte de su cuerpo, si seguía concentrado en sus labios, seguramente me lanzaría a besarlo y así callarlo de una buena vez. Así que esta vez me fije en sus ojos, esos rubíes que me volvían loco, había algo extraño con ellos, todo lo que él me decía con sus palabras se reflejaban como espejos en sus ojos, estaba realmente preocupado, pero… ¿Por qué?, fue ahí cuando realmente me preocupe.

-hace poco platique con una persona, me dijo cosas de las cuales nunca me hubiera gustado enterar, pero, tenía que saberlo. Eso me hizo recapacitar y comprender que no todo es para siempre- se detuvo un momento, cerró los ojos y continuo, -también comprendí que la cosas más valiosas de nuestras vidas la mayoría de las veces se encuentran frente a nosotros y no logramos valorarlas, hasta el punto en que algún día desaparecen, y ahí es cuando uno se da cuenta del valor que tenia-

-Kurogane- mi voz sonó quebradiza, se debía a todo lo que había llorado, pero ya era demasiado, tenía que saber de que hablaba, -no comprendo de que me estás hablando-

-no te preocupes Fye- miro mi rostro, -no pienses en esto, solo míralo como un desahogo de mi parte-

-pero… ¿estás bien?-

-si Fye- no me convenció su respuesta, -gracias- y beso mi frente.

Un simple beso, eso era todo. No podía solo recibir un beso después de que yo lo hacía muerto, tanto que me lamente por no tenerlo conmigo. No podía recibir solo un beso, así que lo tome su rostro con mis manos, y lo acerque a mis labios. Al contacto inmediatamente el calor de tu cuerpo fue pasando al mío, sentía cada parte de él. Era como si su piel activara algo dentro de mí y deseara el estar junto a él, tenerte junto mí y nunca sepárame.

Era una sensación diferente, me sentía como si fuera mi primera vez, tenerlo en mi cama era una experiencia única y especial. Esta vez era mejor que las otras, esta vez lo podía sentir, no era hacerlo por hacerlo, no estábamos satisfaciendo las _necesidades _de nuestros cuerpos. Ahora nos lo pedía el corazón, ocupábamos estar juntos en todos los _sentidos posibles._

Los besos eran lentos, apasionados y llenos de amor. Nunca los había sentido así. _Si los besos eran diferentes, no quiero pensar en lo demás._ Así que inmediatamente hice un esfuerzo y logre que se acostara completamente y me coloque arriba de él. Comencé a besar su cálido cuello, el saborear su cuello era muy excitante para mí, y al parecer también para _él. _ Sus manos tocaban suavemente mi espalda, aun con la camisa puesta sentía pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrerme a todo lo largo y ancho de mí, tocando mi cabello y jalándolo de vez en vez, susurraba cosas en mi oído que me hacían estremecer.

-eres mío-

-siempre- dije separando mis labios de su cuello y acerándome a los suyos lentamente, -solo tuyo, ahora déjame demostrártelo- _sonreí _traviesamente bajando mi mano hasta sus pantalones.

Y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó.

En mi trayecto me tope con sus pectorales, tan firmes y exquisitos como siempre, me relamí los labios y acaricie momentáneamente su tórax, vi como evitaba lanzar un gruñido de satisfacción, en realidad peleaba con su juicio para no hacerlo, por suerte gane yo, fue un gruñido suave que me incito a seguir mi tarea, baje lentamente hasta dar con el molesto cinto, solo lo desabroche, no quería que mi diversión acabara, con un dedo delinee la costura entre sus piernas, fue visible para mí como algo dentro de esos pantalones estaba incomodo, como si quisiera salir. Sin previo aviso me jalo del brazo llevándome hasta el inicio: _su boca._

Me beso un par de veces antes de separarnos _–el juego es de dos, y me toca a mí –_ me tiro debajo de él, sentí como daba mordidas a mi cuello y yo lo único que podía hacer era suspirar y tratar en vano de retener unos cuantos gruñidos.

El iba a reproducir mi hazaña conmigo, eso me gustaba, cerré los ojos esperando el tan ansiado recorrido por mi cuerpo, pero antes de eso sentí un tirón en mi camisa, abrí los ojos para ver volar un par de botones para quien sabe dónde, poco fue el tiempo que dure contemplándolos cuando sentí un mordisco en mi estomago, estruje la sabanas entre mis manos, era insufrible el castigo que me propinaba pero era exquisito al mismo tiempo.

-es hora de jugar con el _maguito_- era la primera vez que lo llamaba de tal manera, me pareció divertido.

Lo primero que hiso fue quitarme el cinto, lo jalo con tanta fuerza que de un solo tirón lo saco de mi pantalón. Después poco a poco fue bajando la bragueta de mi pantalón hasta que llego a su límite. Esta era la primera vez que Kurogane empezaba la _acción_.

El maguito _–como dijo- _estaba muy inquieto adentro de su capa, quería salir, mostrar toda la magia que puede llegar a hacer, lo fuerte que se puede poner, y lo mucho que puede aguantar. Quería mostrarse ante Kurogane, quiera que lo tocara, que jugara con él. Y así fue.

Kurogane tomo su _capa_ y la bajo lentamente hasta mis rodillas, miro la belleza de mi amiguito, lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a jugar con él. Se sentía muy feliz, tal felicidad me la contagiaba en forma de sentido. Todo mi cuerpo se puso sensible y cada rose entre él y yo hacía explotar millones de emociones en mi cuerpo. Los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron como reacción de tal excitación. Al contacto con sus labios era pasar a otro nivel, sentir cada movimiento, sentir el contacto con la lengua, la fuerza de sus mordidas, era realmente exquisito, para mí y para él. _Más para mí._

Faltando poco para que el mago soltara su hechizo, detuve a Kurogane, no quería que esto acabara tan pronto. Lo levante y lo lance hacia la otra parte de mi cama, al impacto con la pared se creó un ruido bofo que duro unos cuantos segundos, me preocupe pensando que quiso mi padre lo escucharía. Ver a Kurogane en la esquina semidesnudo, fue como ver un mismísimo dios. Para mí lo era, era mi dios. Era tan bello, la camisa abotonada a la mitad, con un bulto en sus pantalones. Ese era mí Kurogane.

Ahora yo soy el que iba hacia él. Hincado poco a poco fue subiendo arriba de él. Pase sus pies, luego sus rodillas, la siguiente parada me tendría que entretener un poco.

Yo me limite a quitar el cinto, de todos modos lo podía dejar en el pantalón, al rato se lo quitaría de igual manera.

Yo nunca lo llamaba a _eso_ con algún nombre en especial, simplemente era lo que era.

Me tocaba a mí jugar, sentirlo, saber que era para mí. Al igual que Kurogane, lo abrigue entre mis manos y empecé a acariciarlo como si tuviera frio y yo le tuviera que pasar mi calor. Era fuerte y _grande_ como su dueño, sabía que mejor no me pudo haber tocado. _–Hmm-_ ese sonido proveniente de la voz de Kurogane me dijo dos cosas:

1.- le estaba gustando.

2.- quería hacer algo más atrevido, quería el siguiente nivel.

Me senté arriba de él, comencé a besarlo. Metió sus manos por mi camisa y toco parte de mi espalda, me separe y quite los últimos botones que le quedaban a mi camisa, saque mis manos y la tire.

Después de un instante ya nos encontrábamos como dios nos trajo al mundo, abrazados, tocando cada parte de nuestro cuerpo.

La _conexión_ se dio naturalmente, esta vez no era solo la unión del cuerpo, también estábamos uniendo nuestras almas. El deseo me quemaba por dentro. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo y recorrían mi ser, mientras que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaban. Hacer el amor con Kurogane era como si el mundo se detuviera, amar sin medidas, dejarte llevar por los sentidos. Era una sensación que siempre llego a gustarme, sentirlo _conectado_ a mí. El activaba todos los sentidos que rara vez se activaban. La posición no importaba en realidad, siempre me trataba a su brusco estilo, pero siempre sin llegar a lastimar mi cuerpo. Cada movimiento era una ola de placer que recibía. Cada segundo que pasaba me hacia desearlo cada vez mas.

Se detuvo. Mi _cuerpo_ tuvo un momento para respirar, me agache y bese a Kurogane dulcemente, solo como yo sabía. Mis labios sintieron el calor de los suyos, que decían _más_. Reí y puse mi frente en su pecho, sentía cada latido de su corazón, cada bombeo de sangre. Seguía vivo.

Kurogane me abrazo y con un brusco movimiento cambiamos de posición, ahora yo estaba abajo y el arriba de mi.

Fue doloroso al principio, luego poco a poco el pacer le ganaba al dolor. _–siempre batalle en esta situación, mi cuerpo no lograba acostumbrarse -_

El mar de emociones seguía con sus fuertes olas, cada impacto contra la tierra, cada contacto con él.

El final fue un _derrame_ de placer. Fue el momento que los dos esperábamos con mas ansias. _Todo buen principio, tiene un buen final_. Era un buen dicho para este momento. Nuestros cuerpos aun sensibles, con el rose sentían aun un viento de placer y emociones.

Ahora estábamos acostados, los brazos de Kurogane me rodeaban, como tratando de protegerme, yo recostado en su pecho lo abrazaba tratando de que nunca se fuera, que siempre estuviera ahí. Poder cuidarlo y protegerlo de igual manera.

-fue…- tratando de romper aquel silencio Kurogane me interrumpió

-no tienes nada que decir- coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciando mi rostro con sutileza, -yo lo único que quiero es que siempre estés conmigo, siempre. ¿Me lo prometes?-

¿Acaso pensaba que lo dejaría? Al parecer yo no era el único que pensaba en el abandono del otro. Pero ¿Por qué pensaba eso él? Yo nunca le he dado motivos para que piense eso.

-cl…claro Kurogane- mire sus ojos, rojos como rubíes y cálidos como el fuego, -porque dices eso, acaso piensas que te dejaría solo-

-no es eso- murmuro y se detuvo para darme un beso, -es solo que, te necesito, y nunca quiero perderte, cueste lo que cueste, siempre estaré ahí-

Por un momento más me parecían extrañas las palabras que salían por la boca de Kurogane. Pero al pareces solo estaba demostrando lo que sentía por mí, quería que lo supiera.

-siempre lo estaré- sentí como su barbilla se recargo en mi cabeza, -siempre Kurogane-

Algo líquido empezó a mojar algunos cabellos dorados de mi cabeza, sentía como recorría mi cabello hasta llegar a extinguirse en mi frente. Kurogane levanto su mano y froto su rostro, como si estuviera limpiándose, me levante y gire para mirarlo directamente y para mi sorpresa, Kurogane tenía los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas, contemplándome.

Esos ojos, llenos de lágrimas provocaban un dolor dentro de mí, un dolor el cual yo pensaba que ya se había ido, pero para mi desgracia, seguía aquí, dentro de mí. De mis ojos brotaron lágrimas que imitaban a las Kurogane, recorrían cada parte de mi mejilla. No sabía si era por saber que abría alguna mala noticia, o solo por verlo llorar. Nunca lo había visto así. Un choque eléctrico entro en mi cuerpo, haciendo paradas en todas las partes haciéndome sentir un fuerte dolor, no era la primera vez que lo veía así. Recordé aquel sueño, donde sentados en una banca contemplaba esos mismos ojos, ese mismo rostro.

-¡no llores!- grite abrazando fuertemente a Kurogane, mi grito no se escucho tanto, pero sé que retumbo muy fuerte en el pecho del ninja, -¿Por qué lloras?- lo mire

-no es nada- mintió

-no me hagas esto, por favor dime que sucede, tú nunca lloras-

Tardo en contestar ya que sabía que tenía la razón.

-soy un tonto- se limpio las lagrimas que aun se alcanzaban a notar, -eso es todo-

No hable, sabía que tenía que decir más.

-es lo mismo de antes Fye, lo siento… es enserio-

La cuestión no era si creerle o no, mi mente volvió a regresar a los pensamientos de antes, entro en un _trance_ pensando que pasaría si Kurogane lo sabía, lo tomaría en cuenta, lo dejaría ir como un sueño más. Dentro de mí ocurría una pequeña pero poderosa guerra de sentimientos. Una parte de mi quería decirle, quería desahogo, quería que me abrazara y me dijera _ –todo estar bien-, _pero la otra no podía permitirlo, como podría contarle que soñé con su muerte, que soñé que se despedía de mi para ya nunca verlo más.

Aun en mis pensamientos, lograba ver a Kurogane, abrazado a mí, aun sobre mi cama. Movía sus labios, tratando de decir algo, pero no lograba escucharlo, mis pensamientos tapaban mi oído. Con toda la fuerza que logre sacar, bloquee mis pensamientos y logre regresar a la realidad, donde nos encontrábamos Kurogane y yo.

-quiero pasar todo el día junto a ti- dijo en seco

-pe-perdón- mi mente no había captado por completo esa idea,

-que quiero pasar todo el día junto a ti, quiero recompensar el tiempo que no lo he estado-

-esta bien- lo dude por un momento, -pero a qué se debe esto, no logro entenderte-

-no te preocupes Fye- se acerco a mi cuello y murmuro lentamente, -apoco no te gustaría que tu novio, la persona que amas, este a tu lado siempre para protegerte-

-claro que si- mi vos aumento cada vez que la satisfacción de lo aquellas palabras llenaban mi cuerpo, -puedes estar así todo el tiempo-

Y con eso, mi mente nuevamente logro sacar de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos, que la verdad, no valían la pena. Tome su mano y recargue de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho, el abrazo brindándome como siempre aquel calor que solo su bronceado cuerpo lograba dar. Cerré los ojos y espere que la mañana llegara a nosotros, para tener uno de los mejores días de nuestras vidas.

_¿Qué hace uno cuando tiene que poner punto final a su historia?_

La mañana nos levanto con un rayo de su sol, entro por la ventana y iluminaba el rostro de Kurogane, obviamente el todavía no se levantaba, era un _huevón_ que siempre era el último en levantarse. Contemplaba su rostro, tranquilo, sereno, sin ver las marcas que se le hacían cada vez que se molestaba con algo. Era simplemente bella, cada línea.

Después de un rato de observación, Kurogane despertó. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y parpadeo. Me miro y acaricio mi cabello con sus manos, peino con sus dedos cada rizo, impregnándolo con su fragancia.

-buenos días-dijo al fin

-buenos días Kurogane-

-que tal tus sueños- su mirada se fijo en mi

-m-muy bien- mentí, no quería pensar, -¿Por qué?

Su mirada se desvió en otra dirección, apuntaba hacia atrás de mí.

-que miras- trate de girar pero me lo impidió,

-no miro nada- dijo, -me alegra poder haber _pasado_ la noche a tu lado- cambio de tema.

-a mi también- por alguna razón seguía intrigado.

-¿y qué aremos hoy Fye?-su voz sonaba ansiosa por saber.

- la verdad no sé, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti?

-pues a mi…- y un rugido proveniente de la pansa de Kurogane interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-creo que primeramente desayunaremos, no lo crees-

-creo que si- se sonrojo

Toda la mañana, Kurogane y yo nos la pasamos realmente a gusto, relajados, solos en la casa. Mi padre por alguna extraña razón aun no volvía de su viaje de trabajo.

Lo que resto de la mañana nos la pasamos _jugando_ como niños en toda la casa, _kuropin, kurorin, kuropon,_ con esos nombres hacia que Kurogane me correteara por toda la casa. Hasta que me atrapaba y muy enojado decía _que no le volviera a decir así_ que odiaba esos apodos. Y siempre le contestaba igual _–sabes que tienes que hacer para que no repita ese apodo- _y después me besaba en el lugar donde me había atrapado. Nos poníamos de pie, según el para ya calmarme, y es cuando gritaba otro apodo nuevo, _¡KUROTAN!, _y repetíamos la historia.

El juego paro, cuando en una de esas mi cuerpo se contrajo en forma fetal, un fuerte dolor entro en mi cuerpo y me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza. El dolor de cabeza no me dejaba pensar; el dolor de cuerpo, evitaba mi movimiento, por lo que quede tirado en el suelo.

-¡FYE!- escuche el grito de Kurogane, -¿Qué te sucede? ¿Fye? ¿Dime algo?-

Después de las palabras de Kurogane, misteriosamente el dolor se desvaneció, fue como si nunca hubiera estado, como un fantasma que solo pasaba.

-es-estoy bien- mire mis manos, -bueno eso creo-

-¿Qué fue todo eso Fye?- sin darme cuenta Kurogane ya estaba a mi lado.

-la verdad no sé que me sucedió, sentí un fuerte dolor, pero así como llego, se fue, y ahora estoy aquí sin ningún dolor-

-¿seguro que ya está bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Quieres que te lleve al sofá? ¿Agua?-

-gracias Kurogane- me ayudo a levantarme, -pero porque tantas preguntas, el que se debe de preocupar soy yo, _por ti_- me asuste al repetir esas palabras, no recordaba que Kurogane no sabía.

Ambos nos quedamos callados.

-bueno- rompí el silencio, -hmm, me iré a cambiar para salir un rato, ya me arte de estar aquí-

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta subí las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto, el cual estaba muy desordenado, quien iba a pensar que a la luz del día, mi cuarto tomaría la verdadera apariencia de cómo lo habíamos dejado. Mire la sudadera que llevaba puesta el día anterior y decidí tomarla. Cuando tome por el gorro la sudadera toque algo _duro_ que llamo mi atención, busque entre las sabanas y un frio entro a mi cuerpo al descubrir que era.

La _máscara_ se encontró siempre en mi cama, yo no la había puesto ahí. Por alguna razón mi mente colapso, todo el dolor entro a mi cuerpo como si la máscara me lo trasmitiera. Siempre que tenía contacto tanto visual como físico con esa mascara, el cuerpo me espesaba a arder, a sentir como cada parte se entumía. Estaba completamente paralizado.

-Fye- interrumpió su voz, - ¿ya nos vamos?-

Su voz por alguna extraña razón calmaba mi cuerpo, cada vez que hablaba mi cuerpo tomaba un suspiro y volvía a la vida de nuevo, mi mente reacciono rápidamente y lanzo la sudadera arriba de la máscara y gire lentamente hacia Kurogane.

-s-si- no sabía que decir, -vámonos-

Me acerque y me abrazo. Tomados de la mano bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia la salida de mi casa. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me aparte, por un momento, sentía una extraña sensación, como si esta fuera la última vez que estaríamos ahí, mire a Kurogane y descubrí que lo quiero demasiado, no sé qué aria sin él. Estaba ahí, como siempre, con el mismo rostro, misma pose, igual como siempre. Era mi ninja.

-que me miras- escuche su grito desde lejos, -vamos a ir ¿sí o no?-

_No recordaba su humor._

-hahaha- reí, -como siempre tu Kurogane-

-hmm-

Caminamos en dirección al parque, no sabía porque Kurogane quería ir para el parque, odiaba salir en público. Pero esta vez por alguna extraña razón no era así.

El parque me parecía familiar, la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no venia. Era perfecto en todo sentido, un lugar donde podía relajarme, donde poder hablar a gusto con Kurogane. En cualquier lugar que estuviéramos sentados, debajo de un árbol, donde podríamos sentir la frescura del pasto y la brisa del viento; caminar alrededor del parque, tomados de la mano, hablando de lo tanto que nos queríamos y reírnos de todo. También podríamos volver a nuestra infancia y jugar en los columpios, subir a los resbaladeros e incluso en los sube y baja.

Seguía pensando que podríamos hacer en aquel parque, todas nuestras posibilidades, hasta que contemple una banca blanca, un lugar donde dos personas podrían sentarse a platicar, una banca que fácilmente podría soñar.

-nos podemos sentar un momento en la banca- esas palabras, que tanto temía, salieron de su boca.

No quería llorar, pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía _que era el momento_ y que no podía evitarlo. Mi corazón empezó a sufrir, un dolor que todo el día mi corazón arrastro, tratando de engañarlo, pero al final esta era la realidad.

-¿te sucede algo Fye?- pregunto Kurogane

_¿Mentir o no mentir? Ese era el dilema._

No llegaría a creerme, fue lo primero que pensé. Era ilógico saber cuándo sucedería _eso_. Y menos yo. Era un dolor que llenaba mi cuerpo de sufrimiento, nunca en mi vida había pasado por algo así, quien diría que una persona podría hacer sentir tan mal.

-se lo que sucede- murmuro Kurogane agachando su cabeza y tomando mi mano.

Nos dirigíamos a la banca.

_-Noo!-_

Era igual que en mi sueño.

Con mis manos tape mis ojos evitando que Kurogane viera lo que empezó a brotar por mis ojos. Todos los recuerdos de ambos llegaron de golpe a mi mente, todo lo que habíamos pasado y lo que nos faltaba. Nuestras aventuras, nuestros momentos de tención, todo giraba en mi mente.

Mi corazón empezó a agitarse cada vez más, lo provocaba el pensar que todo podría acabar aquí, en cualquier momento. Todo el esfuerzo que hice para lograr esta relación, todo por lo que hemos pasado. Todo para esto.

Quería gritar, decir No, pero no podía, no quiera decirlo. No podría imaginar su rostro. Pero… _Ahhh. _No sabía qué rayos hacer.

-lo siento- dijo y fue cuando note que al igual que yo, el también estaba sufriendo, -pero te voy a extrañar- dijo finalmente.

Era lo peor, como un día tan hermoso podía en un instante derrumbarse y convertirse en tu peor pesadilla.

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Kurogane.

-no, por favor- tome de las manos a Kurogane, -no quiero, no puedo- agache mi rostro y empecé a llorar, coraje, rabia, tristeza, no sabía que lo provocaba pero las lagrimas se derramaban por mis ojos. –como puede estar pasando esto-

-lo siento mucho Fye- repitió nuevamente, y fue como un golpe en el estomago, -hice todo lo que pude-

-pe-pero Kurogane- mi cuerpo también lloraba, el dolor que cada parte de mi sentía era el resultado, -¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-no hay nada que hacer- su rostro estaba aun agachado,-trate de hacer todo lo posible pero… no pude- su vista se levanto y me miro mi rostro, aquellos ojos rubíes que brillaban por las lagrimas mostraban un gran dolor.

No quería separarme de Kurogane nunca, solté sus manos y me lance a abrazarlo. Que aria sin su cálido cuerpo, moriría de frio. Que aria sin él. No podía pensar, todo se me estaba derrumbando. Dentro y fuera de mí.

Abrace a Kurogane lo más fuerte que pude, necesitaba sentir su calor, toda la realidad para mí era simplemente una mentira bien desarrollada, quería olvidarme de todo y quedarme solo con él.

Aspire su aroma lo mas que pude, sentí su incomodidad, pero no me importo, no quiera hablar, y no lo aria hasta que me saciara de su olor.

Cerré los ojos por un breve espacio de tiempo e imagine que jamás me tope con esa _estúpida_ mascara, si no fuera por ella no estaría en esta situación, abrí los ojos y justo frente a mi estaba la máscara, me asuste pero jamás solté a Kurogane, no dejaría que se lo llevara y de ser así, tendría que llevarme junto con él.

Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, al parecer solo vino a dar aviso, sonreí tristemente, ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaba junto a él?, era la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza, de repente me comenzó a doler el brazo derecho, supuse que era por la presión que hacia sobre mi _moreno,_ pero después comenzó a extenderse por mi pecho, sentí la falta de aire, un fuerte piquete cerca del corazón me asusto aun mas, hacia lo posible por aspirar un poco de aire pero era imposible, sentí los brazos de Kurogane rodar mi espalda, unos suaves labios se posaron en mi frente y depositaron un cálido beso, una lagrima salada recorrió mi mejilla, y yo seguía peleando por un poco de aire y otro piquete me ataco… esta vez en el corazón, me dio vueltas la cabeza y de poco a poco deje de necesitar el tan ansiado oxigeno, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente… creo que ahora lo entiendo, no era él quien se iría… si no yo…

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_ Kurogane, no debes llorar. Si lloras, tu felicidad volara con tus lagrimas._

_ -pe-pero-_

_ No pasa nada, yo siempre estaré a tu lado._

_ -¿De verdad?-_

_ Si, te lo prometo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Bueno pues la verdad no tengo palabras sobre este fick, tarde mucho porque pensé mucho, y la verdad fue un final inesperado y que yo se que a muchos no les gustara, pero así estuvo pensado desde el inicio.

Agradezco mucho la ayuda de mi gran amiga maría, que sin ella este fick no fuera el mismo.

Aquí lo tienes manhi, espero que te guste :D

Dejen reviews por favor.

Y aun queda un capitulo mas. :O


End file.
